World's Apart
by XXTigerXEyesXX26
Summary: Prudence Melinda. The only daughter and full-witch of Leo and Piper, she has a good life, regularly kicking demon ass with her brother's whom she has her ups and downs with. She has a good relationship with her family until one thing destroys it all. Love
1. Protecting Me

Hi! So this would be my first Charmed fanfic, so please review for it, and just let me know what you think, this story mainly focuses on Prudence Melinda Haliwell. The daughter that Piper, and Leo (once he became mortal) had. So please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter one: Protecting me

* * *

**

"C'mon, Mel. I don't wanna be in here waking you up, but mom's already at work…" I heard the annoying voice of my older brother Chris say as he sat down on my bed. I groaned as I nuzzled deeper into my pillow, trying to block him out.

"Prudence Melinda…" He said louder now. "Wake up!" Then he began shaking me. "Get up!" Then he groaned on account that I nudged him off the bed with my knee jabbing into his back.

"Mmmph, go away…" I groaned back.

"Fine, but you know what? When you're late for school, it's on you, I have Wyatt here to back me up." He huffed, as he walked out I felt the blankets suddenly orbed off me, I spun around to face the door to see Chris wearing that stupid smirk he used on all of his nerdy girlfriends in high school.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" I yelled as walked over to him, and snatched my blanket back.

"Thank you." Chris said smugly, causing me to roll my eyes and wear a disgusted face.

Groaning I got up thinking that I could just kill my brother for waking me._ He doesn't even go to high school anymore, why is he up so early?_ I thought to myself as I walked over to the door only to slam it shut._ Oh, right he's heading off to the community college today._ I smirked imagining Chris stumbling across a campus holding a set of books under each arm. I had to stifle a chuckle. There was suddenly a knock on my door, I grumbled as I opened it, expecting Chris only to find Wyatt in front of me.

"Oh. Heh, heh, hi." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Hi." He said shortly.

"Could you possibly just wake up next time Chris does this for mom again?" Wyatt asked as he looked down at me. I nodded, noting that he looks as though he just woke up, or got woken up, and he didn't look to happy. "It's my day off, and I'd really like to sleep in." He added.

"Well, you know Chris and I don't always see eye to eye…" I began.

"Don't care!" He said suddenly as he turned and stalked back to his room. "Fine then, maybe I'll be louder next time he has the chore of waking me!" I yelled as he slammed his door shut. I closed mine as I grumbled something about him being a jerk, and quickly got ready for school by the time I made it downstairs, I had about 20 minutes to spare.

"Morning sleeping beauty." My father greeted as I saw him walk in to the kitchen out of the corner of my eye.

"Now, why couldn't you wake me up, instead I had to deal with Mr. magic here." I said jerking my thumb over my shoulder to Chris, who was sitting with a smile of satisfaction on his face, as he drank a coffee. "I wasn't here when you had to be woken up." My dad shrugged back, as he poured himself a coffee. "So I took the liberty to do it, knowing how long it takes you to get ready for school." Chris added. I stuck my tongue out at him with a glare.

"Real mature, Mel." He replied with a flick of his hand I found my tongue was starting to be pulled out of my mouth.

"Mmmm!" I yelled or tried to as I frantically jumped up from leaning against the island in the middle of the room. Dad turned to face me to see my panic-stricken face, to Chris who was wearing a grin.

"Christopher Perry…let go of your sister's tongue." Leo replied as he gave Chris a look.

"What? She started it. You'd think she'd get that she shouldn't mess with me by now…" Chris said with a slight chuckle as he dropped his hand, allowing me to move my tongue again. I growled as I sent the cup of dad's coffee soaring above Chris and let it turn upside down over his head. "Melinda!" Dad yelled, although he was grinning slightly. As I heard Chris cry out, I looked over my shoulder at my dad innocently.

"You better head off to school, before I decide to let Chris have a free shot at you." I laughed aloud as I snagged the donut from his hand, "Love you! Bye!" I yelled as I exited the house, meeting my friend outside in her car.

* * *

School, was pretty boring, as per usual… thank god I'm a senior. _I can't wait till I get Chris's car. It'll be so much more easier to get around, rather than wait until one of my brother's finally get around to picking me up._ I thought as I heard the familiar rumble of the old car coming up to the school.

"Took you long enough…" I said as I slid in noting that it was Chris who was picking me up today.

"Yeah, well I've been busy…" He trailed off.

"Yeah?" I asked feeling only mildly interested, "For school? Already?"

He shook his head, face serious. "We've got a vampire on our hands…" He trailed off as he flicked the blinker on, and took the turn onto our street. "And I wasn't notified about this sooner because…?" I asked.

"We found out about it today, Wyatt was orbed up to see the elders and they told him that there's been an attack on one of his charges, he called me on my lunch break, of course this was after he decided to try and take it down on his own, only he found that it wasn't just one, it was a nest of them, so I had to rush home, and quickly look up what I could about vampires… which wasn't as much as I'd hoped for."

I huffed as I glanced back to the road, "I've got to baby sit at our house to night, I'm getting paid for it so please do me a favor, study the whole vampire thing in private, instead of in the living room." I said.

"Who'd be stupid enough to trust you with their kids?" Chris laughed as he pulled into the driveway. I didn't dignify that with an answer as I got out of the car and hurried into the house, "Hey, Mel… I kinda could use a hand with this potion." Wyatt began.

"I'd love to, but… I'm babysitting, in like a 10 minutes… sorry." I replied quickly as I put my bag down in the living room, and snatched the remote from the couch as I flicked on the TV changing it to a kids station, then turning it off. "I've gotta get ready." I added as I walked in to the kitchen, and pulled out little snacks for the baby.

"Who would trust you with their kid?" Wyatt asked as Chris walked into the kitchen, "I know! I asked her the same thing." He responded with a laugh. "Oh shut up! You two are so annoying!" I cried at the both of them as the doorbell rang. "Whose that?" A new feminine voice asked as mom entered the kitchen as I quickly left to open the door.

"Hi." I greeted with a sweet smile up at the parents before me.

"Mel…It's so good to see you again." The woman smiled, as she glanced from me to the little boy she was holding in her arms.

"Come on in." I said invitingly as I held the door open and stepped out of the way for them, the baby laughed and played with his mother's hair. Chris was sitting in the living room, watching a rather inappropriate show, for a 3 year old. I cleared my throat as we walked in to the living room, he looked up, but didn't get the message to change the channel. Finally mom entered the living room, a smile instantly on her face, "Daryl, Sheila! I didn't realize it was your baby, Prue was watching." She greeted causing the two to forget the TV.

"Piper, it's so good to see you too." Sheila replied, then added. "We really need a night alone, together, and Mel was the first person we thought of…" Sheila said with a smile while Daryl looked to his watch. "Well, Mel. Here's Trevor, and his bag… We'll be back at 9 o'clock, and you know our cell numbers, if **anything** happens." I nodded as I took the three year old in my arms. He immediately grabbed onto my long brown hair and began to fiddle with it. I laughed as he giggled, and squirmed until I put him down.

"Sheila, baby. We better get going, the movie starts at 5." Daryl said as he looked from his watch to his wife.

"Alright, Alright, we're going Bye, Piper, Melinda." She said smiling, waving good bye as she walked out. "Melinda, you didn't tell me you were watching their child." Mom said with a slight smile.

"Well, they asked me while I was out with Hilary yesterday, and it was kind of short notice." I shrugged as I walked over and put Trevor's bag on the couch, and watched as Chris tried to show Trevor how to use the remote.

"D'you think it'd be too much to ask, if I asked you to change the channel back to what I originally had it on?" I asked as I set my hands on my hips.

"Actually yes, it would." Chris grinned.

"Actually, how 'bout I take the remote, and shove it-."

"Melinda. Trevor's here!" Mom interrupted causing me to roll my eyes and gesture to the TV where some mobsters were shooting at each other. "Alright, Chris, change it back…" she agreed. He groaned, but did as he was asked.

"Thank you." I said wearing a smirk on my face as I sat down and reached for the remote, only to have it orb off the table, and to Chris's hand."

"Not fair! I don't have that power!" I cried as I glared at him.

"No, but you have telekinesis…" He trailed off with a shrug glancing to the TV.

"So do you!" I cried feeling outraged that he'd point out a power we both share, and feel as though that was even.

"Well, sucks for you that dad was a mortal when they had you." Came Wyatt's input as he walked in from the kitchen, "Trevor! Hey buddy." He greeted as he scooped Trevor up and spun him around.

"And that's my fault….?" I asked sarcastically.

"Honey, no one's saying it's your fault…" Mom began. "What's wrong with being a witch anyway… besides you have one power they don't have." She said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I grumbled.

"Somehow you managed to inherit, my ability to freeze things." She replied as she walked over to Wyatt, and took little Trevor from his arms.

"Yeah. Great, why can't I get a cooler power, like levitation."

"Thanks Melinda, that was nice." Mom said as she brought Trevor over to me, and sat him on my lap. I sighed running a hand through my long hair, "I didn't mean it like that mom, I just mean something like levitation would be so much more cooler, you know?" I said.

"Freezing things is very handy, you have no idea, how many times that power saved my life, and other peoples as well." She pointed out. I nodded in agreement, with a slight shrug.

"Be happy with who you are." Wyatt said as he sat down on the couch. I shrugged, as I heard Chris say, "Yeah, don't let it get to you." As he sat down on my other side. "I'm making dinner for all of us, so I'll be in the kitchen…" Mom said as she walked off.

"Hey Wyatt aren't you making a potion…?" Chris asked.

"It's finished." He started holding it up for us to see, "We'll be ready for whenever the vampires shows."

"Like now?" We heard a new voice ask as we all jumped up, I pushed Trevor behind me as I threw my hand in their direction, sending two of the vampires backwards, into a wall. Chris and Wyatt sprung into action, as Wyatt yelled for mom to get out here, I scooped up Trevor, and made a break for the stairs, only to see it blocked by a lone vampire. His piercing green eyes distracted me, for a moment, as I stared into them. His hair fell into his eyes, though it was short, his lean frame lurched forwards suddenly as a vampire came up behind me, and made a move towards me, but the man in front of me was blocking him from me in an instant causing me to pause in confusion,_ Why is he protecting me?_ I asked myself as I watched him fight off the shorter bulkier vampire. My protector knocked him away, and sent him head first into a wall, the shorter one hit the floor and was pinned there by a glare from the green eyed one. Suddenly the shorter one disappeared. _Maybe he wants to off you himself?_ A part of me asked as I held the scared baby tighter to me.

The vampire turned to me again. I gulped not from the chills of fear, but the chills of nerves that were sent down my spine.

"Melinda!" I heard Chris yell as the vampire was sent soaring backwards into the wall right before the stairs. "You okay?" Wyatt asked as he glanced in the vampires direction, he was frozen now that I'd had my head on straight. I nodded still to shocked to speak. Chris and Wyatt were both at my side. Mom was over quickly as well. I handed Trevor to her wordlessly, she got the hint and brought the crying baby into the kitchen away from the commotion. Glancing around the room, I saw all the vampires were gone.

"Who are you?" I heard Wyatt ask him as he sent a kick to the vampires ribs. The green eyed vampire remained silent as he stared at me. "Hey! Buddy! He's the one talking to you, not her." Chris said as he stood in between me and the green eyed mystery man.

"Well, who are you?" Wyatt asked yet again, but those eyes never left mine. Suddenly Wyatt orbed a knife into his hand, and he leaned down cutting the vampires arm. He hissed at the pain, but it quickly healed itself. "He's not gonna answer our questions Wyatt, you might as well get rid of him." Chris replied looking down at the vampire with disgust, while I looked at him with interest.

Wyatt shrugged, "The problem still won't be solved, a few of them got away."

"Well, this one won't." Chris said, My hazel eyes were locked in his green ones, as my brothers continued their conversation, I lost track of whatever was going on, and was captivated by this man's eyes. He seemed to react the same way towards me, I finally snapped out of my haze once I heard, "Just kill him." It was Chris talking to Wyatt.

Wyatt shrugged stepping in closer with the knife, he pulled it back about to land the killing blow, but, cried out, "No!" Surprising both of my brothers.

"No?" Chris asked. "No what?" He finished.

"Don't kill him." I said softly as I stepped around Chris closer to the vampire, I extended my arm holding a hand out for him he took it slowly watching my brothers with caution in his eyes. "Leave him alone." I responded, with a rather fierce glare as my brothers both twitched forwards towards us. "We're even." I said to the guy softly. He looked down at me, surprise showed on his face.

"Thank you, Melinda…" He said as he brushed some hair out of my face. Then he disappeared just like the short one he fought. "Prudence Melinda!" Wyatt yelled. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

**Okay, that's the first chapter. Remember please review, and is you'd like to see what the character's look like, please go to my profile, their all there. REVIEW please.**


	2. Stay With Me

**Chapter 2: Stay With Me  
**

* * *

"I-I don't know… He saved my life, so I figured I kinda owed him." I stated feeling hazy. I took a step backwards putting some distance between me and my very angry brothers.

"Well, now he's probably out killing someone." Chris huffed as he glared in the other direction, Wyatt however looked to me, and his expression was serious mingled with some curiosity. "Why would he save you?"

I shrugged in response, thinking the same thing, "I don't know…" I trailed off as my eyes wandered away from my brother's. "I still can't believe you let him go…" Chris grumbled, I quickly spun on my heel as I felt my frustration increase at my dim-witted brother's and headed into the kitchen, where mom was trying to feed a still crying Trevor.

"He's still crying?" I asked her as I quickly made my way over to the little boy. Mom nodded as she put the plate of food down. I lifted him from the chair, and held him while I paced around the kitchen, eventually the little boy seemed to calm himself down, "I called Shelia, I told her Trevor was fine, and we had kind of an incident, her and Daryl are on their way." Mom said looking up from the pot she was stirring.

"I could've done it, you know." I replied quickly. The little boy became still as well, I figured he fell asleep.

"Well, you seemed to be busy, so I did it for you."

"You don't get it do you?" I asked her feeling annoyed now.

"What?" She asked her own voice seeming to cop an attitude now.

"I'm seventeen. It was my job to take care of Trevor, not yours."

She looked down at the pot, now stirring it's contents with a little more vigor. "Well, I was just trying to help, seeing as how you didn't mind handing Trevor to me while you and your brothers interrogated the vampire." Mom pointed out. "If you want to be responsible, you have to do it all the time." She finished as the doorbell rang signifying that Shelia and Daryl were here. I rolled my eyes as she walked out of the room to answer the door.

Leaning down to grab his bag, I huffed shifting Trevor so he was up higher and in a better grip for me to hold him. I walked out trying to keep my face from showing any of the anger I felt, "I'm so sorry, you two. It seems we can't get a night off of all this supernaturally stuff." I said to the couple softly as I handed the bag over.

Daryl began to speak, but I gave him the _'shhh'_ sign, letting him know that Trevor was asleep. He nodded stepping forwards to take his son. Shelia gestured for Daryl to take the baby out to the car, so he did. Sending me an almost apologetic look. "I can pay you know, if you'd like…" Shelia began as she started to dig through her purse, but I stopped her, "No, no, no, I didn't really watch him for that long, and it's not like I need you too. Think of it as a favor to Daryl, and all the times he's helped us out." I reasoned.

Shelia looked at me, surprised, "Okay…" She began unsure, "You sure?" I nodded silently, glancing at my mom. "Well, it was good to see you. Under the circumstances." I said as I leaned over and hugged her. Then I left so mom and her could talk for a bit. Walking into the living room, I made a move towards the stairs to get to my bedroom, only Chris and Wyatt wanted to talk over what happened this afternoon, but I shrugged them off with a simple, _'I'm tired.'_

Upon opening my door, I walked over to my bed falling onto it tiredly. I didn't think anything of it, when a sudden wrong feeling crept over me. Leaning over I snatched my ipod, and tried to tune the whole world out, pushing the ear buds into my ears, I played,_ Suffocating _by Chevelle, and closed my eyes trying to relax, and imagine a world where fighting evil didn't seem to always interrupt my life.

* * *

_I must've fallen asleep._ I thought as I awoke, only to see that I wasn't in my bedroom anymore. I slid my ear buds out slowly and took a look around. I saw that my surroundings seemed almost like cave. The walls were made of rock of course, and the ground seemed to be dirt, only it seemed that someone had laid out a cloth for me._ What?_ I thought looking around slowly trying to notice anything that could explain where I was. Walking over to the walls I noticed there was a symbol that I couldn't recognize. Upon hearing slight movement behind me I spun around and tossed my hands out in front of me, freezing whatever moved only to come face to face, with my green eyed savior.

My mouth dropped in shock, "Wha-?" I asked only to realize he couldn't do anything except stand there frozen. Walking over to him slowly I let my hand glide down his arm, my mind was curious about him, everything about him. His life now, and before he was turned, most importantly why did he save me and bring me here, if he had anything to do with this. I unfroze him quickly, not realizing I'd left my hand on his arm. Of course as an instinctive response on his part, he pushed my back against the nearest wall, and I found myself pinned to it by his body. My eyes looked up to his, then again it happened we couldn't look away, neither of us.

"Who- Who are you?" I asked softly, he didn't answer he just let me go and took a few steps back. "Please…" I added, "Just tell me your name."

"Aaron." He said after a long pause of silence.

"Aaron," is all I said softly, he turned to face me, his face seemingly unreadable, "Well, What am I doing here, Aaron?" I said my voice seemed to harden.

"I- uh- I brought you here…" He trailed off looking me up and down.

"Yes, I gathered that, but why?"

He shrugged not really answering me. "That's not an answer." I told him as I placed my hands on my hips stubbornly. He grinned in my direction suddenly. "You want to know why I brought you down here?" He asked.

I nodded in response taking a step towards him.

"I followed my instincts, until now anyway, and because my instincts is screaming for me to make you a vampire right this moment." He answered honestly.

I could only stare at him for a moment, "Are you planning on following that instinct?" I asked cautiously. He shook his head slowly, his gaze seeming to scrutinize my whole body.

"God no. I wouldn't bring the curse of living forever on you, it sucks, and you- well, you seem to fascinate me."

_What?_ My mind yelled, _You shouldn't be here, you should be finding a way home, not chatting up a vampire._ The smarter part of me yelled._ A hot vampire._ The other part of me corrected. At that thought I glanced away from Aaron, my face seemed to heat slightly.

"Does my admission, bother you?" He asked suddenly inches in front of me. I gasped in response only to receive a smirk from him. I shook my head, hesitantly. "No?" He asked his voice velvety. "Then does my being this close to you bother you?" I shook my head again. Aaron looked at me with calculating eyes. "Then tell me, Does this bother you?" He asked. Suddenly I felt hands at my hips, and I was jerked against his body tightly, and his lips clashed with mine. Everything was spinning out of control, my arms went around his neck, pulling him closer to me, and then my hands were in his hair. I groaned softly against his mouth only to feel him smirk and pin me once again between him and the wall only this time it was with desire rather than self-defense. His hands gripped my hips tightly, pulling my lower half against his roughly as I heard him growl low in his throat. My breathing was becoming faster and faster with every second that past with his mouth on mine, but I couldn't pull away, not that I thought of that.

He pulled away only a sliver though, he looked just as flustered as I did. "Wh-?" I began only to be cut off by him. "I'm sorry, I- I don't know what that was… I shouldn't have-."

"Don't." I cut him off harshly, "Don't say that. I really didn't mind it." I shrugged.

His eyes looked me up and down as a lazy smirk seemed to stretch over his attractive features, "So I noticed." He replied his green eyes sparkling. I gulped as I felt the urge to kiss him, only longer. I wanted to stay with him. I realized,_ But you don't even know him._ My mind cried out.

"Look, Aaron-." I started but he cut me off.

"I brought you down here to talk to you, but I guess I couldn't just talk to you…" He began so I stayed silent waiting for him to continue. "The reason, I saved you from, Lucas earlier was me acting on instinct. I couldn't let you get hurt, I didn't even want to think of that. I don't know why, but, I seem to be very protective of you." He said as he leaned in slowly. My mind paid attention to his every word, until his leaning in crossed a line, a line of personal space, so I finished it for him, I met him ¾ of the way, my mouth meeting his once again. This time the reaction was faster, and stronger, I groaned against him, he pulled back slightly and I moved down to his neck, doing whatever I could to keep him from thinking about anything other than me. "I want you…" He groaned out softly, "I- I don't even know you, but, I want you." I groaned out a, 'me too.' Than I was back attacking the skin of his neck with my mouth,_ This has gone to far, you have to stop._ My mind cried, but the other part took over, and I couldn't pull away. I didn't want too.

"Stay with me, for now. Just please, stay with me." I heard Aaron plead with me in my ear. I wasn't thinking when I answered him with a. "Yes, yes… I will." It came rushing out of my mouth, "I don't want to leave you."_ You're family is going to disown you._ The smart part of my brain thought until the other part of me took over completely.

* * *

**Well, What d'you think?**


	3. Senior Year

Chapter 3: Senior Year

* * *

Upon walking out of my room I was greeted with Chris who cornered me there. "Sleep well?" His tone was sarcastic.

"Uhh… yeah." I relied my mind racing._ You can't tell them what you were really doing… They'd disown you for sure._ "I'm so glad you were all comfy in your bed while that bloodsucking leech got away. He probably killed more people now."

"Oh shut up. I doubt it." I replied shrugging by him quickly I began down the stairs and saw Mom, Dad, Wyatt, and my two aunts.

"Oh, and here's the genius now." Wyatt sighed out as he sent a glare in my direction.

"Wyatt." Leo cut him off with a stern look as well. Mom gave him a similar look, Aunt Phoebe gave me a smile, along with Aunt Paige.

"Uhhh… Hi guys. What's up?" I asked as I made my way through the people and managed to grab a cup, quickly filling it with water I took a drink.

"Oh. Wyatt was just telling us about this affair you're having." Phoebe started with a smirk

Suddenly I choked on my water, _What?_ I spluttered as I gasped out "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know with the vampire. I mean, why else would he save your life." Paige finished.

I laughed, "Okay, there's no way I'd have an affair with a vampire, guys. First, it'd be a little weird, not to mention the tiny fact that all of you would disown me."

"Good girl. That's precisely what would happen." Mom said with a smile. _If only you knew. _My mind thought as a little smirk made it's way on my face.

"Although, I remember Cole," Phoebe began, "He was such a great boyfriend."

"Other then the fact that he was completely evil, and he tried to kill us about 10 times." Paige added.

"Not to mention he tried to turn you evil himself, remember?" Piper added.

"He was still great in bed." Aunt Phoebe shrugged.

"Whoa, okay that's way more then we needed to know." Wyatt said as he and Dad both put their hands up in a defenseless gesture. "We'll be in the living room talking about a plan so we can get the vampires to come after us.

"Wait, you want them to come after us?" I asked confused.

"Duh, how else are we supposed to kill them?" Wyatt asked.

I shrugged in response feeling slightly protective over Aaron, "Well, I've got a major test tomorrow, so I'm gonna head off to bed." I said as the two guys left the room.

"Uhhh… Sweetie?" Paige began, "Tomorrow's Saturday." Aunt Phoebe finished for her.

"Uhm… right, I meant Monday… I'm gonna go brush up on my math skills." I said as I rushed out of the kitchen, as I left I heard mom utter, "I thought she didn't have any math classes this semester." _Oopps,_ I thought as I raced through the living room, and tried to head up the stairs only to be stopped by Dad, "Hey, kiddo, you wanna help your brother's out with this?"

"Yeah, seeing as how it's your fault the vampire got away in the first place." Chris muttered.

"Nope, I really don't think I should after that comment. Besides they're just going to screw it up with or without me." I said as I gave my brothers a condescending look, I eyed the book of shadows on the living room table.

"Exactly, they'll need the help now."

"Can't gotta go study math. Sorry." I said quickly as I headed off upstairs and I rushed into my room. I closed my door and rested my head back against it. "I presume you're family has no idea, about me…?" A voice asked from the inside of my room. I jumped as my head snapped up, "Relax… it's just me." Aaron said holding his hands up. I sighed relieved to see it was just him. His sparkling green eyes captured mine. I smiled slightly as I made my way closer to him. He smirked back at me, I gasped suddenly snapping back to myself, "Oh, my god. You can't be here. You have to leave." I said quickly, my voice held nervousness.

"Why?" Aaron asked his arms around me tightening.

"Don't ask. Please, just go. "

"No, not until you tell me why."

"My- My brothers, their looking for you. You have to go."

"Well, I'll never get them to stop that way… They'll keep hunting for me, so why don't I just go downstairs?"

"No, they'll kill you. You can't." I whispered worriedly.

"I think I can manage, Melinda." He told me in a husky voice. I rolled my eyes as I closed them feeling annoyed that he wouldn't listen to me. _Nobody does._ I thought in my head as I shook it slowly.

"Look," I sighed out as I pulled away from him, "I don't even know what _this_ is yet." I began looking up into his eyes. I saw his face cloud over with something, then he put a mask on. "I'm not saying I don't like whatever this is… I'm just saying that I need to figure it all out before we mention it to anybody, including anyone on your end." I finished. Then I moved towards him, my hands taking his face in between them as I leaned up towards him to brush my lips against his lightly. He groaned softly, as his arms went around me.

He suddenly pulled back, "What's wrong?" I asked him cautiously.

"Something's happening," He began his eyes focused on the wall behind me. At my silence he continued, "I- I don't know what, but I'm being summoned."

"Summoned? Summoned where?" I asked him cautiously. He didn't answer me, when he tried to he just vanished on the spot. I was left standing in my room staring at nothing. My mouth was hanging open in shock._ What the hell just happened?_ I asked myself as I dazedly shook my head.

* * *

I didn't hear from Aaron at all after that, and my brothers managed to screw up the potion they were working on that night so there was no progress made on our part of this up and coming _battle_ with the undead. "This is so ridiculous!" Screeched Tamora as she waved around her plastic fork that comes with the salad she'd purchased.

"What?" Asked her twin Kat as we all glanced at each other slightly alarmed.

"Us vegetarians have to pay just as much as the regular lunch eaters do, and yet the stuff we're offered is absolutely horrible in comparison." She pointed out as she tossed the fork down. It bounced off the table before landing in front of me.

"Vegetarianism is a choice life style. They can't accommodate the best for everyone." Kat explained annoyed at her sister's out burst. I rolled my eyes in response to this conversation, "Besides you've gone here for four years, by now you'd think you'd be used to it." I drawled as I lifted my head from my hand. Tamora, and Kat are twins, my aunt Paige and Uncle Henry were blessed with a pair of bumbling, arguing, competitive, twins… Lucky them. Little Henry jr. is technically adopted Aunt Paige knew his mother on account of her being one of aunt Paige's charges, she was a homeless teenager who was killed by a darklighter. My aunt saved little Henry by orbing him out of the womb, and somehow into hers. However, Tamora and Kat Mitchell are all her and Henry's doing… yuck.

"You okay Mel?" Prue asked from my left as she touched my forearm. I nodded as I looked to her. Prudence Johanna Halliwell, she's my Aunt Phoebe's daughter. She's got another one on the way. Her and Coop seem to have the perfect marriage, I mean how could it not be. She's married to a freakin' cupid. "You seem a little off." She told me. I shrugged as I glanced furtively around the table. "I'm fine." I replied with a shrug.

"God, I can't wait to get out of here." I heard Kat groan as she glanced around us. Her dark eyes showing anticipation.

"We only have months left." Prue reminded as she tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder. Some of the guys behind her turned to stare, as per usual. I guess being the child of a cupid has its perks appearance wise. She has almost all the perfect features in a girl, although she has one fatal flaw. Her personality. She's a bit of a recluse, and doesn't really feel like changing it. No matter how much I begged for her to come out to parties, she wouldn't budge.

"I think it's still too long." Tamora replied as she closed her salad container and shoved it away from her. Her dark eyes scanned the surroundings. Kat and Tamora are identical twins so sometimes it's hard to tell them apart, except if you're close enough to them you can see their fashion styles are total opposite. While Kat is a bit on the edgy and more modern side. Tamora is very earthy-crunchy long flowing skirts, and thick head bands. You can hear her coming from down the hall with the big silver bangles she's always wearing. Needless to say, she's not exactly popular among the football guys like Prue is. Kat is no recluse nor is she earthy crunchy, so she has her fair share of interested guys, but her hard attitude tends to drive guys away, Henry's relieved of that fact.

"I still can't believe we're graduating." I said my brain still trying to wrap around that little fact.

"School's just started Melinda, don't get too ahead of yourself." I heard a deep voice behind me. I jumped recognizing the voice from my dream just last night. Turning around I felt my face flush slightly, Aaron. "Who're you?" Kat asked her eyes scanning over Aaron, analytically.

"I'm-." Aaron began, but I jumped in quickly. "My clients son." I told them with a glance in their direction.

"Client? What client?" Tamora asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Babysitting client. You know how I babysat this past summer? Well, I met him through a job I did." I explained with a wave of my hand. "I'll be right back." I cut off any more conversation as I grabbed Aaron's hand and pulled him out of the cafeteria and into the empty hallway.

"What're you doing here?" I hissed out at him as I cornered him against a locker. I had him by the crook of his elbow. He looked at me, "I- I wanted to see you."

"You can't just show up here. What? Did you just appear behind me? My cousin's would all freak." I ranted as I spun around and paced the width of the hallway. I noticed he opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off quickly.

"Kat, and Tamora are both witches, even if they haven't come into their power yet." I snapped giving him a look. He closed his mouth quickly then said, "I didn't just appear behind you, Melinda. I'm not a newly born vampire. I've been around for a while, and I know how to handle myself around humans," He began. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off, "I've had my fair share of witches too." I closed my mouth waiting for him to continue. My head tilted towards the floor out of slight embarrassment, and guilt. I'd just assumed that he'd been callous and careless, when in reality he knew what he was doing. He's done it for a long time before I'd met him.

"I enrolled here. I'm a senior this year." He told me. My mouth dropped in shock,_ Whaaat? What did he just say? Are you kidding?_ I thought my mouth not working to say it all aloud. "Your not very happy." He noted as his eyes looked me over.

"Uhh… W- well, it's not that I'm not happy. I just- I don't know quite what to say to that. You enrolled here? For this year?" He nodded in response.

"Well… Welcome to the world of high school." I said with a smile. His arms went around my waist pulling me to him. "It'll work out perfectly. No one will know what I am, except you." He whispered in my ear. My own arms went around his neck and I pulled his head to mine.

"O- oh, well… Looks like some is having an work affair." Came the voice of Kat. I groaned against Aaron softly as I pulled away placing a smile on my face for them. "Actually, I'm not working for his family anymore so, we're good to go." I replied sharply.

"I'm sure you are…" I heard Tamora mutter under her breath. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Aaron, "What class do you have next?"

"Uhh… Anatomy and Physiology." He replied as he took his schedule out of his pocket, and unfolded it in front of him. Showing the signs of humanization in front of my cousins. "Ohhh… I have that class too, we can go together." Tamora said as she came closer towards us. Her bangles jingling and all.

"Uhm… and who're you?" Aaron asked in a slightly confused tone. He knew who she was but he had to play the part.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry we should've introduced ourselves earlier." Tamora continued.

"We weren't given the chance seeing as how Mel dragged you out so quickly." Kat said giving me a look. "Well, clearly she wanted to be alone with him, guys…" Prue muttered quietly.

"I'm Tamora, the girl who looks exactly like me is Kat, and she's Prue." Tamora introduced everyone quickly pointing at each individual, "and it's clear you know Mel, so…"

"Yeah, he sure knows Mel, alright." Kat said wearing a smirk. My face reddened at that statement. Aaron's arm went around my waist pulling me closer to him. "I think, I better get going to my next class. I'll meet you after school? At the front?" He asked. Turning to face him I had my back to all my cousins as I gave him a nod. He smiled as he leaned down and pecked my mouth quickly. "I'll show you where it is, c'mon." Tamora offered. I groaned as I watched her walk off with Aaron, knowing I'd be answering questions then entire next class period. I had English with Kat, _and_ Prue.


	4. Little White Lies

Chapter 4: Little White Lies

* * *

I bit my lip anxiously as I awaited for the arrival of Aaron, however he was running 15 minutes late. I wracked my brain trying to figure out what could possibly be taking him so long when I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me into somebody from behind. I smirked thinking it was Aaron, but upon turning around I saw someone completely different.

"Eric?" I asked thinking, _Well, this is completely out of left field._

"Hey, Mel. What's up?" He grinned down at me. His teeth perfectly straight and white. His dark hair was shaggy, curling at his ears. His piercing blue eyes struck me dumb.

"Uhh… No- nothing… Just waiting on someone." I replied shrugging nonchalantly. My eyes scanned up his figure as he did the same. He was wearing the standard low-slung jeans, and a Northface sweatshirt, black seemed to make him tanner.

"Oh yeah? Who?" He asked an eyebrow quirked at me.

"My- my- friend." I recovered, stumbling over the word friend._ What exactly is Aaron?_ I thought to myself. Eric looked around taking notice that there as no one around he then said, "Where's your friend? Doesn't seem like he's coming."

"He'll be here, don't you worry." I replied crisply as I turned to face the other direction.

"Oh, so you _are_ waiting on a guy…" He trailed off. I didn't answer him, not wanting to admit it, especially not to him. "C'mon Mel, don't be like that…" I heard him whisper to me. His mouth was at my ear. I'd never dated, been with, or hooked up with Eric. Even when I was drunk enough for him to convince me too. He never has, but there's always been a tension between him and I. Not as much as it had been like with Aaron –that's an entirely different matter, considering Aaron is _nothing_ like Eric in any way shape, or form.

"Be like what? Eric Revere?" I asked him as I turned to face him crossing my arms.

"Ignore me. I don't want you to ignore me. I just came over to see if you needed a ride home or something." He trailed off leaving the sentence hanging over our heads.

"Thank you, but no thanks. I'm fine." I finished as I turned back to look out over the parking lot. Suddenly arms spun me around and I was left facing Eric, our eyes locked, and he leaned in. I reacted instinctively, my hands freezing him where he stood. I gulped nervously as I glanced around me. Turning to my left I saw Aaron coming around the corner, however, I'd managed to freeze him before he actually made it around the actual corner. _Shit._ I though angrily. Thinking quickly I backed up a couple steps. Then unfroze everyone. Eric was still leaning in until he managed to stop himself before falling forwards. Aaron came around the corner.

"Aaron." I greeted as I quickly made my way over to him. His arm went around me as I did the same tossing an arm around his back and pulling us closely together. He glanced from me to Eric with a weird expression on his face.

"Uh… Ev- everything alright, here?" He asked slowly, sounding unsure.

"Yeah. Now that you're here. Er- Eric was just keeping me company, that's all." I responded as I looked from Aaron to Eric. Eric nodded slowly in agreement as he took a step back. He waved half-heartedly to me before turning and walking off into the parking lot to hunt down his car. I sighed relieved.

"You okay?" I heard Aaron asked me as he moved so he was in front of me, holding me by my arms. I nodded quickly I let my head fall against his chest. I felt that pull again, the thing that just pulls me to Aaron. I have no idea what it is, or where it comes from, but it makes me want to cling to him, and never let him go. It sounds a little psychotic, I know. Whatever, I'm still just going with it.

"You sure?" He asked again. I nodded saying, "Yeah, just tired." Then a thought hit me, "Hey! What happened to you this weekend!" I cried out as I hit him in the chest not thinking. Then looking around and seeing no one, I moved closer and said lowly, "After you vanished you just… well, vanished. I haven't heard from you since."

He chuckled as he held up his hands as if to fend me off. "I'll explain it, I promise. I'll take you to my house, and we'll talk there, okay?" I hesitated at that. "We can go to your house if that's what makes you feel better…" He added afterwards.

"No, just let me text my mom and let her know I'll be home late." I said as I struggled to pull my phone out of my jean pocket. Aaron quickly took my bag and hefted it over his left shoulder, he was holding his bag with his right one.

"C'mon, let's head to my car…" He said as he nodded his head in the direction of the parking lot.

"You have a car?" I asked him. My eyes widened a little. He stopped looking to me wearing a funny expression, he opened his mouth saying, "Of course. You didn't actually think I lived in that cave and got around simply by glimmering, did you?"

A pause passed between us and I said, "Nooooo…" As I followed him towards a sleek, and shiny Porsche. My jaw dropped. I swear I thought my tongue was going to roll out and spread over the pavement. "Don't look so shocked Melinda, you'll hurt my feelings." He joked as he tossed both of our bags in his backseat.

After composing myself, I quickly sent my mom the text and got into his car. He started it up, and I heard the car practically purr. The seats were so comfortable I leaned back with a slight groan, resting my head on the headrest. "If you react like that, I might have to take you in the car more often." I heard him chuckle.

I sent him a playful glare, but felt my face heat up as I stumbled to find words, luckily my phone ringing interrupted whatever conversation was going to happen between us. I hit the talk button on the phone and put it to my ear, "Hello?" I asked.

"Where are you going to be?" It was my mother. I rolled my eyes at that particular greeting.

"Hi to you too, mom. How was your day?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh… Hi, honey. I'm sorry. How was your day?" She asked her voice sounding a little embarrassed by her frankness.

"Good, yours?" I asked as I looked over to Aaron as we pulled on to the main road. He smiled at me as he rolled down his window.

"Good. Now, where are you going to be? You'll be home for dinner, right?" She asked her voice almost hopeful.

"I'm with a friend, we're working on a project." Okay, so I lied through my teeth, but come on. Who hasn't lied to their mother's at one point in their lives.

"You have a project this early on in school? I don't believe this, you just started last week." My mother argued.

I quickly realized my mother would probably talk to the school and complain if she felt that I was getting too much work for my senior year of high school. "Well, it's- it's a project for the community service club." Another lie. This was just great, I'll have to write all of these things down.

"So you won't be home for dinner?" She asked her voice changing to disappointed.

"Sorry, but I don't think so…" I trailed off. Knowing that this was probably the first time in months that everyone would have been eating together as a family, and I ruined it. She sighed but bounced back, "Okay, well. Just be careful." She said. I replied with the appropriate response then we said our goodbyes and hung up.

"So… Where to?" Aaron asked.

"Your place." I shrugged a slight tension broke out between my shoulders._ I'm going to a vampires place… What? Am I crazy? I think I might have a death wish._ I thought._ Screw it. He's hot, and you'll be at his house with him._ My brain was fighting again. This was gonna be a long drive. I decided as I let my head fall back again.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway I looked out the front window and saw a really old house. The date on the front read 1736. "Wow… is your house that old?" I asked as we stopped and turned the car off.

"I'm older." He shrugged. My eyebrows rose slightly, but I realized I was kind of expecting that.

"Where're you from?" I asked him after we got out of the car. He grabbed his bag, but I left mine in his car.

"Massachusetts. You might not want to leave that in there. It could get stolen." He told me changing the subject but his tone was serious.

My expression went blank, "Really? You own a Porsche. I leave my school bag in there, and you're worried about _that_ getting stolen?" My tone was incredulous.

He smiled at me. His teeth white and straight. Looking at him now I noticed that he was practically glowing in the setting sun. "Just get your bag, and follow me in." He told me exasperated at my defiance. I chuckled as I grabbed it then raced to meet him at the door. He unlocked the door, and pushed it open, upon walking in I was left surprised. We walked into a big hallway-room thing there was a doorway to my left, and a L-shaped stairway to my right. There was a chandelier up on the high ceiling, and a doorway right across from the front door. "Wow…" I said quietly as I looked around. "You live here?" He shrugged nonchalantly in a _no big deal_ kind of way.

"Jeez, I wish I could play this off with a simple shrug." I muttered under my breath, but of course. Him being vampire heard it and chuckled. "You can, if you want." He said softly. He was at my ear, jumping I turned to face him. My eyes met his and it was all over then as our mouth clashed together. My fingers slid through his hair easily, then I felt his hands at my waist, lifting me off the ground then to him. My legs went around his waist and suddenly we were upstairs. In his bedroom I presumed seeing as how I was being laid back onto a rather big bed. "You sleep on beds?" I asked against his mouth suddenly. He just chuckled in response to that ignoring the comment all together as he focused back on me. His mouth moving down to my neck.

"Aaron…" I mumbled at his ear my right hand gripping his hair tightly, as my left trailed down his back. I was in a trance, and I'd let him do whatever he wanted at that moment, it didn't even occur to me that he was a vampire then my thoughts were… elsewhere. His hands roamed down the rest of my body, only to come back up and grip my hips tightly. His mouth was at my neck again, only this time I felt his fangs against my skin. We both froze. Him in a more literal sense then me.

"Jesus Christ. What am I doing?" I asked myself as I ran my hands stressfully through my hair. "I shouldn't be doing this with him. If anything, I should've done it with Eric. The human." I groaned as I let my head fall back against the pillow. "Why is this so hard?" I groaned. I let my hands trail over his body slowly. I was trying to make sure I wouldn't get caught up 'til I was past the point of no return. I didn't think he'd intentionally turn me, but vampires are ruled by very strong emotions.

I unfroze him as my hands slid down his chest. He looked confused at first but realized what I'd done. "Melinda… That's not very fair." He pointed out at me. I just smirked at him. His eyebrow rose in response, "I thought we came here to talk?" He asked as I pulled him down to me.

"No." I groaned against his skin as I tried to block out everything except him. "Let me act like the rebellious, hormonal, out of control teenager that I'm supposed to be." I finished as my mouth moved up from his neck to his lips. He allowed himself to kiss back, but then he pulled back slightly. "No…" I groaned. I heard him chuckle above me.

"You want to know what happened this weekend, or do you wanna do this?" He asked.

"We can't do both?" I asked hopefully.

"I can't kiss you and talk at the same time, besides you'll be too distracted to pay attention." He laughed. I sighed in defeat, and sat up slowly pushing him off of me playfully. He sat next to me on his bed. "Okay." I began what happened after you were _summoned_?" I asked him.

* * *

_"Aaron. Is it true?"_ _An ominous voice asked from above. "Did you really attack one of your own?" The guy on the far left asked. His tone was shocked, and upset._ **Not a good start.**_ Aaron thought._

_"Yes sir. It is. But for our benefit." Aaron explained quickly his eyes moving from one man to the other. Aaron was in the same cave he'd brought Melinda to earlier. Only this time he was in a bigger, and much darker area. The three superiors were before him, on their respected stone stands._

_"How so?" The middle one, Joseph asked. His eyebrow raised._

_"Think about it sir." Aaron began his hands clasped behind his back now gesturing wildly before him. "Getting close to the youngest, and only daughter of the eldest sister's family. Convincing her to trust me. That will get us a closer in the charmed family then any demon, or warlock ever before." Aaron said his eyes alight with excitement._

_Are you certain it will work?" The one on the far left, the newly appointed superior, Michael asked. He slid his sleeves up to the crook of his elbow. The superiors were wearing formal dressings for this. Which Aaron found to be odd, but didn't question it, he knew better than that. They were all in their slick, black robes, as if someone were on trial. _**Yeah, me.**_ Aaron thought briefly._

_"Well, no sir. I'm not 100% sure it will. These are the charmed ones we're talking about. The whole charmed family actually." Aaron corrected himself._

_"Well then, I'm not 100% sure you should do this." He shot back his eyes glaring down at Aaron._

_"I think he should." Came the raspy old voice of the eldest one on the right, William said. _**At least I have him behind me**._ Aaron thought as his eyes scanned the three again, then looked around at the other vampires watching this, much like himself stuck here. Maybe not as miserable, but still stuck here._

_"Thank you, your majesty." Aaron replied obediently, like he's supposed to._

_"Don't thank me yet, Mr. Milford. You are a valuable asset to our clan; however you are not a necessity to us. If this doesn't work out, and it's either you, or us. You do know what we'd all vote on."_

_"Yes, Majesty." He replied somberly._

_"Dismissed, then." William said as he and the other two looked towards the opening of the room. Two vampires were dragging in a girl. Aaron saw the struggling girl in between the two bigger men. She looked as if she was a twig in comparison. The girl had long brown hair, her blue eyes were the only different feature from the girl Aaron wanted. _**That explains the formal wear**._ Aaron thought dazedly as he heard the distant sound of fabric tearing, and the girl crying out._

_"Mr. Milford, would you like to join us?" William rasped. "It would not be the first time, would it?" He laughed out the ending as the new superior looked to him with shock set on his face. Aaron looked to the now naked girl. Shivering in the middle of the cold room made of rock. Her scared blue eyes found Aaron. She was sitting with her knees to her chin, her shins crossed, and her arms wrapped around her knees tightly. "Please, please…" She begged when Aaron didn't look away. "Help me." She implored. The guards that previously held her, and tore off her clothes began forwards again. "Please!" She shrieked to Aaron. "Please! Help me!" She pleaded at him._

_"No thank you, Majesty." Aaron shook his head solemnly. He began to walk out, but stopped and turned to see the three elderly vampires floating slowly down towards the nude, and screaming girl being held down to the ground. Aaron closed his eyes, almost painfully so and flinched slightly at the sounds of flesh tearing and bones breaking. The screaming didn't bother him anymore._

_Now he was off to win over a girl he'd never met before. A girl he'd seen only once, by chance. A girl that lived in a different world. The world of light, the world of the living, the world he would never know. She was beautiful – at least to Aaron, anyway. Prudence Melinda Halliwell. _**Can I do this without actually falling for her?**_ Aaron asked himself as he walked through the opening and out towards a rock chamber._ **No, probably not.** _But he knew that already. _

* * *

"Aaron… What happened after you were summoned?" I asked him snapping him out of his spacey state.

"I- uh- I had to face a possible trial." He shrugged out his face had that mask on again. He stood up from the bed and walked to the other side of the room. Where a mirror was hanging, he passed by it and I was shocked to find that there was no reflection.

"What?" I asked trying to focus on the matter at hand. _I shouldn't be so surprised. He's a freaking_

_ vampire._ I scolded myself. "A trial? For what?" I asked as I moved up onto my knees more alert now.

"For what I did at your house the other day." Aaron replied as if I'd know precisely what he did at my house. At the blank stare I gave him, he continued on, "I saved your life." He huffed out.

"Are- Are you okay?" I asked him. My voice holding some worry.

"Yeah, I have some say in how everything works… I've been around long enough to earn it." He shrugged an answer. Then he opened his dresser and began to search through it until he picked up a rather nice polo shirt. It was long-sleeved and had bold blue and white stripes on the whole thing. He slid his shirt off and tossed it away he was facing me now. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over him.

"How old are you?" I asked him as I tried to stealthily slide off the rather high bed.

"I was born in 1592." He said shortly.

"Jesus…" I said softly right by him now. He was facing me now smiling, "Sorry, sweetheart. I'm not _that_ old." He finished grinning. I moved closer to him still, sliding the shirt he had out of his hand, and I leaned up clashing my mouth to his as my hands traveled his body. I felt a change in his smooth skin when I passed my hands over his bare back. I gasped slightly, of course Aaron deepened the kiss at that but I pulled back quickly, "What?" He asked looking at me. I began to circle him slowly, and had to cover my mouth to trap in a shocked gasp once I saw.


	5. The Past

Chapter 5: The Past

* * *

"What happened to you?" I breathed out as my hand trailed over his back.

"Long story…" Aaron shrugged it off as he slid his arms in the shirts sleeves. He was about to slide it over his head, but I stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder preventing him from pulling the shirt all the way up. I felt his shoulders tense up when my fingers brushed over his scars. Gasping I felt a jolt through my body.

_Aaron was working in a barn. He was feeding the horses that were in their stalls. The barn was quiet and the light was fading fast._

_"Aaron!" A girl's voice called from the distance. Aaron looked up and glanced around as he made his way towards the opening in the barn._

_"Leah!" I heard him call. He leaned out of the barns opening and looked around again._

_A girl came out of no where and wrapped her arms around his neck laughing. Aaron was surprised but his arms went around her waist, pulling her to him. She was giggling as she moved her face closer to his. However, Aaron pulled back from her. The girl- Leah, looked at him with a pout, "What's the matter?" She asked him._

_"I- I can't do this anymore… I- I'm so sorry, but…" Aaron began. The girl just laughed at his rejection as she leaned in again. This time Aaron pulled away further as his hands slid away from her waist and gently, but sternly unwound her arms from his neck._

_"I mean it, Leah. You're married to the guy who owns me. I'd rather not get on his bad side." He said to her as he took a step back. The girl crossed her arms over her chest looking down at herself. Her dress was a rich red color, it was down to her ankles. Her long brown hair down to her middle back, her dark eyes watched him calculatingly._

_"You've already gotten on his bad side when you decided to start this thing that we have." She said her eyes narrowing on him. _

_"We- we don't have a 'thing'." Aaron explained gesturing between the two of them. The look on his face showed annoyance. "This isn't anything. We never even-."_

_"Excuse me?" Leah asked him her outrage showing now. "I don't know who you think you are!" She began, her finger poking Aaron in the chest with every word by the end of her sentence. "You are nothing. My husband owns you, do you understand that? He _owns_ you." _

_A pained expression crossed Aaron's features. Leah gripped his old, loose, and sweaty, cotton shirt. She yanked him down towards her. Her face was an inch away from his, possibly less. "That means you do whatever the hell it is that I tell you, otherwise you get consequences." She threatened._

_"I think I'll take my chances." He replied as he removed her hand from his shirt. An angry look came over Leah, and she slapped Aaron. Hard, in the face. She turned on her heel and marched away from him determinedly. Then everything became blurry, and suddenly it was night. A lantern was the only thing lighting the barn._

_"So… Do you have anything to say for yourself, Templeton?" A man, in a button up crisp clean white shirt underneath a dressy gray vest. _

_"It's not true, sir." He replied. Aaron was being held up by two other men, dressed similar to him, except their clothes looked as if they didn't work as hard as he had._

_"Oh? So now my wife is a liar?" The man said crossing his arms over his chest._

_Aaron let his head fall backwards as he let out a sigh. The man moved closer to him and punched him in the stomach. Aaron groaned as his body hunched forwards, "How 'bout now? Is she still lying?"_

_"I never had an affair with your wife sir. I swear." Aaron tried again after failing to talk._

_The man let out a dark laugh as he took another step forwards. The two big guys jerked Aaron upright, he looked into the eyes of his owner. "You swear?" The man asked, his mouth twisted into a scornful smirk. "Your word is worth as much as your father's." Then the Man punched him in the stomach again, this time bringing Aaron to his knees as he coughed, and tried to suck in as much air as he possibly could._

_Aaron was yanked up roughly. "Sir?" Aaron said his voice hoarse as he glanced around the empty, dimly lit barn._

_"You two plan on holding him down during this?" The man snapped to the two men, as he turned and walked away. The two men jumped and quickly dragged a now struggling Aaron over to one of the post that was holding up the barn. A horse stomped a hoof against the hard floor. There were noises from the other horses echoing throughout the barn now. The men were able to heft Aaron against the post, and one wrapped his wrists with rope sufficiently tying him to the post. The man returned holding a horse whip. _

_"You're to stay away from my wife. You won't be living with the rest of the help. You'll be sleeping out here, at least until I find another spot for you…" The man said then he pulled back the whip._

I gasped as I pulled back from Aaron quickly, "What?" He asked as he turned around quickly. He was looking at me wide eyed. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words would come out. My hand had jumped to cover my mouth and was now frozen there._ Oh, my god. Aaron…_ Was all I could think.

"Melinda?" Aaron called as I felt his hands lightly grab at my arms pulling me to him. I couldn't remember when he'd gotten his shirt over his head. "What happened? What's the matter?" He asked me as I felt an arm go around my back, and his hand tilted my head to look at him.

"I- I-." Was all I could get out. I had to stop and take a deep breath before I could speak again. Images were still flashing before my eyes. Flashes of Aaron crying out as that man continued to strike his back with slashes from the whip. He had fallen to his knees after the first few blows, his body had arched away. Trying to get away from the whip, but the blows kept coming. His old shirt completely falling apart now. My breathing came in gasps as my own hands found Aaron and gripped his shirt tightly. My head began to pound as if a hammer were slammed against my forehead.

"Melinda, please. Talk to me." I heard Aaron say softly. The only thing I could do through the pain in my head was groan, one of my hands jumped to my forehead pressing against my skull. My eyes were closing from the pain. Then I felt my knees give out as the room went black.

* * *

"Melinda…" I vaguely heard someone softly calling out to me. My eyes opened slowly, only to have to face the dull pain that was still pounding throughout my head. I groaned as I tried to sit up only to be pushed gently back down again. Looking to my right I found Aaron, "Aaron…" I breathed out softly.

He just smiled at me, I could see he was visibly relieved that I'd woken up.

"You okay now?" He asked me. I nodded slowly, spacing out, "What happened?" He asked me as I felt his arm go around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. I shrugged looking up at him, "I- I think I had a vision…" I said softly.

He paused then looked down at me. "You think? Or, you did?"

"I- I think I did." I looked up to his face, but it was unreadable. I slid my hand over his chest as I looked into his eyes through my eyelashes. "I- I saw you…" I began, at my pause he gave me a look telling me to continue on. "Were you ever… _owned_?" I asked him slowly, I felt uncomfortable saying the word owned, but there was no other word for it. I watched his face show some real emotion for the first time. He realized what it was that I saw, and it pained him.

"I- I'm sorry…" I said softly quickly realizing what this memory must have brought out in him. I looked everywhere except at him until I felt his hand gently turn my face so that I was.

"… Don't be sorry. It's not as if you can control this. It's just your power, right?" He asked. I looked at him, studying him deeply now. I was juggling with telling him the truth, or agreeing with him. I chose the former.

"No." I began. He looked at me confused, "It- it's not my power. I've- I've never had that happen before… My powers must be expanding." He stared at me. I could see the interest sparking up in his eyes, blinking I looked away from him. He sighed suddenly causing me to turn to him, surprised.

"That was the night before I was turned." He began as his arms went behind his head as he laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "I was in England at that time, and my family wasn't doing so well. So I was working for Bradley West, due to my father being in debt to the man."

"So, why couldn't your father work for West? It was his debt…" I said bluntly.

"Why would he work for that man when he had a very capable son to go in his place." Aaron asked me looking at me with an eyebrow quirked. I just looked at him seeing his logic. He went back to telling his story to me quickly.

"I apparently caught the eye of his lonely wife… Leah West." Aaron said his eyes now zoning out on the ceiling. "Of course, being young, and very cocky I thought being with her would be fun. If I could get the attention of a mild-mannered, well-off woman then I could get anyone. I had just turned 18. My prime…" He finished glancing to me then back to the ceiling. He looked almost, vulnerable now. As if he was drowning, and only had me to reach out to.

"After 3 months, I thought about my family, and what it would do to them if Mr. West ever found out, so I decided to break it off with her. She was bitter – of course I think she'd never been rejected before because she ran to her husband and told him that I'd forced an affair onto her. That she'd done some nice things and that I took it the wrong way…" He shrugged.

"But he owned you. You weren't just working for him…" I prodded slightly. He looked to me lazily.

"Yes, my father told him that he could do what he wished with me just as long as the debt was paid off." He looked me in the eyes as he explained this piece of the puzzle.

"How- how were you turned?" I asked him softly, my hand finding his quickly, his other arm was still behind his head. He gripped my hand tightly and looked back to the ceiling, "After West left me there to bleed out, I somehow managed to break the rope, after working to weaken it all night long."

"Weaken it?" I asked.

"I ran it back and forth over the corner of the post, it finally broke, and I took off into the woods behind his house. I ran into a man, I knew the man. I just couldn't place where. He was standing over a dead girl, they were by a river. He was dumping the body in the river, then he found me. He saw my condition, and knew that I wasn't going to make it if he'd left me there. I'd have bled to death. So he carried me back to his house, and that's where my new life began. He taught me everything I needed to know, then let me go, however we keep running into each other over time.

I mean, the world is only so big."

"I'm so sorry…" I told him again, only this time my eyes watered. Glancing to me I found him looking at me surprised. "You shouldn't have had to go through that. It's torture." I told him.

"Why're you crying?" He asked me softly his fingers finding the wet trail from a tear that had leaked out.

"I saw it all. I watched you being-." I broke off mid sentence not wanting to say it.

He was staring at me with a new expression, one that I'd never seen – on him anyway. – he suddenly leaned in and brushed his lips over mine. I groaned as I buried my hand into his hair and pulled his face closer to me. The kisses deepened as he felt up my entire body with his hands. Pulling back I noticed it was darker now. "What time is it?" I asked breaking whatever spell we'd had between us.

"Uhh… 10:45."

"What?" I yelped as I jumped up. "My mother's gonna kill me!" I cried out as I frantically raced out of his bedroom down the hall towards the staircase. Aaron followed me quickly. "Will you relax? I can get you home in a second." He told me his hand on my shoulder as I leaned down and grabbed my bag.

Suddenly I found myself in my room. Aaron's hand fell from my shoulder and I glanced around uncertainly, "whoa." I said as I let my bag fall from my hand. It hit the floor with an obnoxious 'thump'. I heard footsteps coming from down the hall, then my door was pushed open. "O-oh. Melinda. Your home. How long have you been home?" My mom sounded surprised when I turned to look at her. Quickly looking to where Aaron was standing I found it… empty.

"Uhh… I've been home for a while. 45 minutes- half hour, maybe." I lied quickly.

"Oh. Well, you must've gotten home while I was picking up desert for tonight." Mom replied as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. "You okay?" She asked seeing as how I kept glancing around my room thinking Aaron was here somewhere.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm just chilly… thought a window was open or something…" I trailed off as I dragged my bag over to my bed and tossed it down.

"How was your project?" Mom asked me as she took a step into my room.

"Project?" I asked her.

"The one you were working on…." She asked slowly.

"Oh. Right. That one. I mean, it didn't feel like a project, we were just helping out some clothing donations, and such. We were bringing all the clothes from the donation truck into the store." I completely pulled that one out of my ass. _Is that even considered community service?_ I asked myself.

"Huh. I guess their starting out easy this year." She said, "Well, Aunt Paige wants to come over tomorrow, so you can hang out with your cousins, Kat, and Tamora."

"Uhh… Yeah, sure." I replied half paying attention as I pretended to be engrossed in going through my bag.

"Well, goodnight, sweetheart." Mom said as she backed out.

"Night." I told her, then as soon as my door closed I looked around my room hoping that Aaron would appear again, but he didn't.


	6. Eclipse No, not the Twilight Version

**Chapter 6: Eclipse…No, Not the Twilight Version.**

* * *

"So… How was you're the rest of your night?" I heard Kat ask me as she glanced through the open doorway towards the kitchen where Henry was with Chris.

"My night?" I asked feeling slightly more than confused.

"Yeah, with your _boyfriend_." Kat said putting emphasis on the word boyfriend as she leaned forwards towards me across the island that we were sitting at. "Yeah, how late were you out last night?" Tamora jumped in quickly, eager to get in on this conversation.

"Not that late. I was home by like, 10 o'clock." I said sending them a slight shrug.

"Ohh… you're no fun." Tamora said as she held her head up by leaning on her elbow. "Yeah, seeing as how it was you whose always bugging Prue about going to parties." Kat pointed out.

"There weren't any parties last night." I defended leaning my crossed arms on the counter as I moved in as well. Glancing into the other room, I saw Chris and Henry working on a potion. "So, how far have you gotten?" I heard Kat ask. My head snapped in their direction quickly, "What?" I asked taken off guard.

"You know… How _far_?" Tamora repeated as she gave me a _duh_ look.

"Aaand, why would I tell you that?" I asked shaking my head while holding a laugh in.

"Because, We're your cousins." Tamora began as her eyes shifted to look at her twin.

"And you know you can confide in us." Kat finished with a smirk.

"Yeah, right." I laughed as I slid off my chair and headed to the fridge pulling out a blueberry muffin, "like the time in 5th grade when I wanted to try that stupid butter churner on our field trip in the old Amish town?" I asked through the bite of muffin.

Tamora laughed while Kat crossed her arms giving me a heated look, "You could've ruined their butter. The lady had already spent almost an hour trying to make it!" She defended.

I laughed at her exiting the kitchen and moving in to the sitting room/potion making room. "And you can just throw this in right afterwards." I heard Chris say to Henry as Henry tossed what appeared to be the eye of a newt into a pot. Henry then raced back over to the book of shadows, and slammed down a pointed finger shouting, "We have to boil it! C'mon, c'mon Chris. We gotta get it done!" He yelled as he looked up at Chris quickly.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down there, killer. Treat the book with respect please." Chris began. He opened his mouth to lecture poor, little Henry some more however, I interrupted. "Please, how many times did you spill potions on that book while you were growing up?" I scoffed.

"Yeah? Well, so did you…" I heard him mumble as Henry quickly dragged him into the kitchen while carrying the pot. Looking over the book, I noticed that they were working on a confidence potion. I tried to wrack my brain as to why Henry or Chris would even need a confidence potion and came up with nothing. The twins were suddenly in the door, "What's up? You look as if you've been hit over the head with something." Tamora asked me as she came closer and snuck a glance at the book.

"A confidence potion? What d'you need that for?" She asked.

"Henry and Chris are making one. Not me." I said as I gave her a look, and then turned to Kat. "Are there any middle school dances going on or something?"

"Uhm…" Kat began as she gulped down a bite of the apple she'd taken from the fruit bowl on the island, "I think there is one coming up this week it's for "school spirit" or some crap like that. Why?"

"Maybe little Henry's got a girlfriend." I shrugged my gaze returning to the page.

"Ew." Tamora said as she walked towards one of our wicker chairs, "That's ridiculous that he thinks he has to make a confidence potion to ask a girl to the dance." Kat said as she shook her head also sitting down.

"I think it ridiculous that Henry thinks he has to ask a girl to the dance in the first place. Why can't he go alone, or have a girl ask him?" She asked as she began to veer off on one of her _society_ _standards are awful_ rants.

"Because," Kat sighed as she grabbed one of my _shape_ magazines of the matching wicker table, "Henry wants to be able to have a normal high school experience rather than follow in your footsteps." She finished causing me to let out a chuckle.

"I've had a perfectly normal-oh, Melinda shut up!-high school experience, thank you." I was still laughing, but had quieted myself down after Tamora told me to shut up. She was glaring at her sister from across the room.

"I never said you didn't have a normal high school experience." Kat replied as she put back my magazine and kept her hands up in surrender.

"No! But you just-!"

"You assumed that I meant your experiences weren't normal." Kat replied as she stood up. Aunt Paige and my mom were standing at the door watching us. "Hi, mom." Kat said wearing a huge grin.

"Are you two arguing again? Didn't we already do this on the way here?" Aunt Paige asked as she crossed her arms.

"No." Tamora and Kat answer in unison. Paige looked back and forth between the two but shrugged a shoulder giving my mother a look of humor and said, "Well, c'mon guys. We've gotta go now if we want to make Henry's orthodontist appointment on time."

"Yeah, yeah…" Tamora said as she stood and walked towards my mom giving her a hug goodbye. Kat followed suit as Henry came racing out of the kitchen. "I did it! I did it! Look!" Henry was holding a tiny corked bottle in his hands as he raced over to Aunt Paige.

"What is it?" She asked him as she took it out of his hand and brought it to her eye. "Confidence in a bottle." My brother said as he came in from the opposite doorway, "It's so he can ask some girl to his little dance this week. Because he's too scared to do it himself." Tamora said as she snatched the bottle from Aunt Paige.

"No!" Henry yelled as he gave her a glare and tried to snatch it back but Tamora wouldn't let him take it. "It's to **help** me ask this girl to the dance. I can do it by myself, I- I just would feel more comfortable with the stupid potion on me. Now give it back!" He hollered as Tamora managed to toss it towards Kat. She caught it and began to tease Henry. "Girls!" Aunt Paige yelled but they ignored her. Seconds later there was a shout of bottle and Paige was holding it in her hand, she gave the bottle to Henry as she ruffled his dark hair with her right hand.

"No fair! You can't use magic, we don't have any powers." Kat whined.

"Maybe you shouldn't torture your brother, then." Paige suggested.

"Maybe you shouldn't use magic." Tamora said. "It's demoralizing to Kat and I. We should have gotten powers by now."

"We'll talk about this in the car girls; I've really got to get Henry to his Dentist appointment." Paige sighed. Kat and Tamora exited the room still complaining about not having any powers. Paige looked to my mom and gave her a hug then quickly made her way to me then Chris. "See you guys soon, I hope." She said as she left.

"I'm so glad all of you ended up with powers so I didn't have to deal with that problem right there." Mom said with a slight chuckle. I shrugged as I sat down and picked up the magazine that Kat put down. Mom sat across from me and Chris began to pack up the potion making stuff. Suddenly, there was a crash from the living room, which was right next to the sitting room. "What the hell was that?" Chris asked once we all jumped up. I raced out of the sitting room, Chris right behind me. There in the middle of the living room stood Wyatt.

"Wyatt?" I asked disbelief was the only tone in my voice. Wyatt turned to face us, his face was scratched and bruised. "Oh, my god." I said softly as I ran into the room towards him. Chris however was faster. Wyatt took a step in our direction, and crumpled. He almost hit the floor but Chris caught him and placed him on the couch.

"Wyatt! Oh, my god. What happened to you?" Mom yelled as she raced past me towards him. _Please don't say it, Please, please don't say it._ I thought as I bit my lower lip anxiously. "The- the vampires. They- they found me." Wyatt uttered the words I was dreading.

"That's it. We have to do something. Now." Chris muttered his anger escalating.

"Wait, just wait one second." Mom began as she threw out an arm preventing Chris from leaving the room. "How did you come into contact with the vampires? I thought you were working?" She asked him.

"I- I was." Wyatt's breathing was labored. Chris leaned over and held his hand over Wyatt's face, in an instant everything was healed and he was back to normal. "I took my break and was walking down to the subway across the street and saw a vampire was feeding off of a girl. He was between two buildings in the ally and I tried fighting him off, but then more came. It was as if they knew I was going to be there. I- I think it was a set up." Wyatt sat up slowly now and looked back and forth between the three of us.

"I'll call your father, hopefully your aunt Phoebe isn't too busy, we'll use all the help we can get." Mom said as she turned and walked off to the kitchen. I looked to Wyatt then to Chris. "I'll look in the book about summoning one." Chris said as he turned and went back into the sitting room.

Wyatt looked at me, expectantly almost. "You okay?" I asked him softly as I sat down next to him. He nodded. "I've gone through worse. The most they did was beat the shit out of me. I don't think they were trying to kill me."

"Who was the girl?" I asked him.

He looked at me somewhat surprised, "It's funny that _you_ ask me that because, at first… I- uh- I thought it was you. It looked just like you from the back, but the girl's eyes were blue." I nodded slowly Wyatt and I left it at that for a while until Chris called him into the other room. My head was still reeling. _Why would the vampires try to set Wyatt up if they weren't trying to kill him? Are they hoping that we'd back down, or are they looking for a fight?_ I asked myself. There was only one way to find out so I raced up into my room and called out for Aaron.

_C'mon… get your ass over here._ I thought as I gritted my teeth. _Is he really going to ignore me? _I thought to myself. _Maybe he was in on it?_ That last thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

"C'mon Aaron." I muttered angrily.

"The one and only." I heard at my ear. I jumped turning around. My heart was beating 1000 beats per minute. I gasped in a breath trying to calm myself down.

"You've got to stop doing that." I told him as my hand hovered over my heart. "I just thought you'd like a surprise." He told me as he enveloped me in a hug. I just stood there and let him hug me. "You know, you can correct me if I'm wrong but you don't seem very happy to see me." He responded as he took a step or two back.

"Why did your nest-."

"We're called a clan, Melinda." Aaron corrected me.

"Whatever, why did it attack my brother?" I asked him quickly. He gave me a confused look as he slowly shook his head. "We didn't…" He replied slowly.

"Uhh… yeah you did. You're the only vampires that we've dealt with in a long time." I told him.

"Yeah, we're the only vampires left in this area. They all moved out east seeing as how the population of hunters grew increasingly out here."

"Precisely, so… Why did your clan attack my brother?"

"I- I don't know. I mean… it's weird I'm usually informed on everything. But not this, I guess." Aaron said as he glanced around the room nervously. I watched him begin to pace back and forth in my room.

"Okay, well… My brothers are working on a summoning potion to get some vampires here tonight-." I began however, Aaron cut me off. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What? Why not?" I asked confused. "It's the only way we're gonna get any information." I defended.

"Well, you've got me for information, but hey if you want to invite some uncontrollable vampires in your house, you be my guest."

"What're you talking about?" I asked him.

"Well, tonight is the eclipse. And needless to say vampires get reckless during them. The closer to the eclipse we get, the more we're ruled by emotions." I couldn't help but laugh at that, I mean really? The Eclipse… that Stephanie Meyer must have been on to something when she titled her book.

"What?" Aaron asked almost impatiently.

"Nothing. It- it's just-. _Eclipse_, really? Can you say _Twilight_?"

"This is not the Twilight Version, Melinda." He stated his face as serious as stone.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. But, why?" I asked him as I sat down on my bed waiting to hear the story behind it.

"I think for some reason the atmosphere changes, and we become more in tune to our emotions, which is already a hard thing for us to maintain control over. So if I were you, I'd tell your family to wait until tomorrow, after the Eclipse." Aaron warned me as he sat next to me.

"How the hell am I supposed to get them to believe that when I can't say where I got the information?" I asked feeling annoyed.

"I don't know. Think of something." He answered as he began to lean in towards me.

"Aaron. Now's so not the time to-." He cut me off by pressing his mouth to mine. I tried to push him off but he was too strong, I doubt he even felt it. So then I began to lean back but he only got on top of me. "Aaron… Aaron stop." I tried, but his mouth wouldn't leave mine. His mouth moved down my neck open mouthed. I began to try and fight him but, my mind was getting cloudy, and it was getting harder and harder to think of reasons to not sleep with him until the biggest most important on hit me.

"We can't-. Not here anyway." Suddenly we were in his house, on his bed. "Oh." I said surprised once I tried to sit up only to have his mouth all but attach itself to my neck. "Aaron." I tried to say it sternly, but it came out in a moan once I felt his hands grip my hips tightly. He jerked them against his roughly, I groaned at that. My head began feeling light, and I couldn't think straight any longer. "We can't-." I began.

"We can." He told me his voice a little like a growl against the skin of my neck. I took in a breath hoping to clear my head but it had the opposite effect. It seemed to only make me dizzier Aaron's hands ran down further from my hips to the outside of my thighs._ You know you want this._ A part of me said. _It's what you've been wanting. So just go with it._ I lost control and went with it, my hands slid from his shoulders up to his neck and around so that one of my hands slid into his hair pulling him roughly against me. He groaned now.

"Please Aaron." I breathed out. Although at the moment, I wasn't sure what I was asking for. For him to stop, or for more.

"Melinda…" I heard him breath at my ear. I clenched the hand that was tangled up in his hair as my other hand slid down from his chest. I slid his shirt off quickly and attempted to toss it as far away from us as possible. Then hands were under my shirt and at my lower-back. His fingertips seemed to press against my muscles hard. His other hand slid lower to my thigh pulling it up around his waist. I groaned as he dropped his body on top of mine. "Aaron" I groaned in response.

He chuckled lowly at that as his hand released my thigh and slid my hair out of my face behind my ear. There was a sudden flash of bright light out of the corner of my eye, and I jumped. Aaron did too, he quickly reacted by placing himself between me and the "threat". Only to see nothing, Aaron was growling fiercely now, then I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into someone. Then there was another flash of bright light all around me, accompanied with a distant angry growl.

"I-. Wha-?" I began as I felt myself on solid ground again and the arms slid away, looking around I saw that I was in a completely different place._ Where the hell am I?_ Thinking quickly I turned around to be faced with Eric._ Whaaaa…?_ My jaw dropped and I had to remind myself to breathe again. "Wha-? How-?" I began again, but no matter what I just couldn't get a full sentence out of my freakin' mouth. Eric just smirked at me as an answer.


	7. Whitelighter

**Chapter 7: Whitelighter**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" I cried out as I fell on my ass trying to put as much distance between Eric and myself.

He sighed as he took a step forwards, "Really Mel? You'd think you'd be a little less shocked than this seeing as how you've grown up with magic and all."

"Magic? Wha-? How d'you know that? How d'you know about magic at all?" I asked him still shocked.

"I'm a whitelighter." He answered as he moved down to be at my eye level. I gasped in air only to realize after a few seconds that I wasn't letting it out. "More specifically, I'm **your** whitelighter." He finished.

I finally let the air out as my eyebrows rose. I just blinked back at him. "What?" Was all I could ask, my face still shocked.

Eric was on his knees now in front of me. "I'm. Your. Whitelighter." He said slower. "I'm here to protect you, as much as I can of course. I mean, you're Melinda Halliwell. You're bound to get into **some **trouble." He joked. I was still breathing heavily from both, my activities with Aaron and my shock from Eric.

"I- I'm confused. Why are you just telling me now?" I asked him as I sent him a slight glare.

"I couldn't tell you. There was no reason to tell you. You weren't in the kind of danger you are now."

"I- I'm in danger?" I asked him incredulously. At his nod I laughed. "Right. Look, Eric. I'm always in danger I'm the daughter of a charmed one. Demons hate my family. I get it." I stood up to my own two feet as I said this Eric stood as well.

"Then why? Did I catch you nearly having sex with one, if you know that demons hate your family?" He asked now crossing his hands over his chest.

"Uhh… Well-. Listen, Aaron's diff-." After a pause passed I glared at him quickly saying, "You know what? I don't have to explain myself to you. You got that mister? You're not my father, or my brother's. Hell you're not even related to me. I don't have to explain anything to you."

"You're right. You don't. I'm just here to help you."

I gasped suddenly, "Oh, my god! You jerk! I said things-. Things to you when we were drunk!" Sending him a glare as I moved forwards and poked him in the chest. "Private things about me." There was a pause when I turned the other way. "Ugh! You're a freaking whitelighter! An angel!" Turning to face him I added, "Not a very good one considering the amount of times you've gotten wasted with me."

"Actually," He interrupted me. "Whitelighters physically can't get drunk." He corrected.

"So, all those times you've kissed me while drunk, you're telling me that you weren't really drunk?"

He shook his head and anger came over me, reacting to that I pulled back my fist and nailed Eric… in the face. Eric barely flinched, but I felt a massive pain in my fist. I sucked in a breath and let it hiss out as I hopped up and down gripping my right wrist with my left hand I shook my hand out trying to shake away the pain, only to cause more. I groaned and made some unintelligible noises.

"Melinda." I heard him behind me. I practically growled at him as I tried to ignore him. "Mel… Please, will you just turn around?" He asked me. I continued to ignore him as I shut my eyes trying to now will the pain away. Opening them I saw that I was looking into Eric's eyes. "Let me see your hand." He stated as he held out his.

"No." I told him. "You've done enough."

"I'm trying to help you, now will you give me your god damn hand." He said as he snatched my wrist and yanked the injured hand towards him.

"You just took the lords name in vain." I began then scoffed. "Some angel you are." I finished with an eye roll.

"How many times have you said Jesus Christ?" He asked me in a bored tone.

"I'm no angel." I replied with a grin as he healed my hand for me.

"You can say that again…" He muttered under his breath as he took a step back from me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him angrily as I crossed my arms.

"Angels aren't caught hanging out with demons. Let alone groping them." Eric replied as he took a step towards me.

"Hey! No one told you to follow me around. I don't need you to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"You don't even realize the amount of times I've saved your ass!" He yelled back at me. I just scoffed, "Oh yeah? When?"

"Countless of times! Too many to count!"

"Uh-huh. Sure so many that you can't even name one." I teased.

"Fine, let me show you." He said as he gripped my arm and suddenly we were somewhere else. I groaned inwardly somewhere in my mind I was worrying over Aaron.

"Mel, go check the upstairs, we'll search the basement." I heard Chris say.

"What?" I asked dumbly. Eric elbowed me lightly and tilted his head in a different direction looking towards that area I saw Chris and Wyatt along with myself. We were younger though…_What the hell is going on?_ I asked myself feeling out of the loop.

"I'm so confused…" I trailed off sparing a glance towards Eric.

"Will you just watch?" He asked impatiently. I held up my hands defensively with a slight huff as I faced off with myself. My brothers had vacated the room and were now downstairs in the basement. I tried to wrack my brain and remember where we were but nothing came to me. There was a creaking noise from behind past me, I jumped around alert, the past me did the same. I turned around before past me on account of Eric grabbing me and turning me around by my arm.

I found myself staring at a demon, coming up behind past me. Suddenly I watched as Eric silently orbed in from across the hall and up on the landing above me. He orbed the big chandelier down on top of the demon just in time before the guy could send the steadily growing energy ball towards me. I blinked in slight surprise while past me freaked out. Jumping to the other side of the room as fast as she (I?) possibly could.

I heard footsteps thunder up from the basement as my brothers stumbled through the doorway. Their voices faded as the room dissipated around me. I was back where I'd previously been with Eric; on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. "So, you're a whitelighter. Big deal. D'you want a medal?" I asked my mind on Aaron.

Eric let a look of frustration pass over his face briefly before letting out a rather dramatic sigh saying, "No, I don't want a medal. But I freakin' deserve one considering the amount of times I've saved your ass." A pause passed between us until Eric added, "As you're whitelighter. I'm supposed to keep you from getting into trouble. In this case I guess I'm supposed to prevent trouble from getting into you, huh?" He laughed out the last part until he looked at my serious face.

"You're _so_ not funny." I told him bluntly. He shrugged in response as he turned away from me and looked out over the water.

"I'm just doing my job, Melinda. I can't have you running around with a vampire."

"He's not just a vampire. He- He's Aaron. I'll be fine… I know I can trust him." I tried make Eric see this my way.

"Yeah? Well, the elders don't-."

"Screw the elders." I cut him off harshly. Eric blinked at my surprised at the tone in my voice. "They're just a bunch of old people who have fun ruining people's lives. I've heard the stories from my parents and Aunts. So you can take your 'elder stuff' and sho-."

"Okay!" Eric cut me off as he turned around holding out his hands. "I hope you know they can hear you." He pointed out.

I shrugged feeling like a badass, a smug grin formed on my face- unintentional, of course.

"Look, just do me a favor. Stay away from him for a while. The eclipse is tonight and vampires aren't really stable around that time so-."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't be around them. Stop my family from summoning them-. Wait, oh, my god. This works out perfectly. I can tell my family that my whitelighter told me the information!" I all but squealed as I remembered Aaron's words from earlier about how I was supposed to tell my family this information without divulging that I was sleeping with the "enemy" so to speak.

"Uhh… yeah, you can, because I just did." Eric said slowly looking at me as though I were slightly retarded. I shrugged deciding against telling him anymore about Aaron and myself.

"Can I go home now?" I asked him aggravated again.

"Depends, are you going to stay away from Aaron?"

I paused at that debating if I should come out and lie, but he knew me well enough to know when I was lying, "Do you honestly think I'm going to?"

He shook his head slowly, "And there's nothing I can do to prevent you from going to him, is there?"

I shook my head, "Even if you did bind my powers and prevented me from going down there. He'd come up to see me." Saying this I saw Eric's eyes flash with something, but I didn't know what it was.

"Fine." I heard him say his voice low. He reached out and touched my arm orbing me back to my room.


	8. The Superiors

**Chapter 8: The Superiors **

* * *

Little light blue orbs floated in circles around me as soon as Eric released me, I felt my feet hit the floor. Looking around I noticed I was in my room. Alone. I stood there for a few seconds unsure of what to do. The silence in the room was deafening, and feeling as though someone were watching me, I raced out and downstairs as quickly as possible. The living room was empty, but I heard talking coming from the kitchen. Storming through there I faced my mom and my dad. "We have to stop Wyatt and Chris!"

"What? Stop them from what?" Mom asked as she walked around the island in the kitchen and came in closer to me. Dad looked me up and down wearing a worried expression, "Mel? Are you okay, Honey?"

I nodded quickly feeling my impatience rise. "Yes. Now where are Wyatt and Chris?"

""Sweetie, their downstairs summoning the vampires, but why? What's wrong-?" My mom had asked the last question but by then I was already heading off towards the basement door.

"Chris! Wyatt! Stop! Don't-!" I was rushing down the stairs only to stop at the foot of the stairs to see Aaron. He was tied up and looked as though he were being beaten. My brother's stood on either sides of him Wyatt had a knife in his hand while Chris stared down at him with his fists clenched.

"Oh, my god." I said softly. Aaron's eyes locked onto mine, and suddenly a different emotion came about in them. "Mel, What the hell-?" Chris began with a slightly glare.

"What d'you want?" Wyatt snapped. Footsteps came tumbling down the stairs as Mom and Dad suddenly stood behind me. Glancing around I took notice to Aunt Phoebe sitting in the far corner, it looked as though she'd gotten into a fight and lost. She was alive, which counted for something.

"What're you doing?" I asked moving in closer towards them, towards Aaron.

"We're interrogating a vampire, what's it look like?" Chris asked aggressively.

"Yeah, only he's not talking. He won't tell us why they attacked me the way they did. Wyatt said this as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Suddenly Chris reacted quickly; I saw his fist strike out and make contact with Aaron's stomach. He hunched over gasping for air when Wyatt struck. Wyatt dragged the silver knife across Aaron's exposed arm. I heard the sizzling and knew it was a silver knife.

"Melinda…" I heard my mom call. She didn't want me here for this, but I locked eyes with Aaron and noticed that his eyes remained on me through the whole thing. I couldn't tell if he wanted me to save him, or if he knew we had to be kept a secret. I just saw desire in his eyes, and to be quite honest I was scared to let him free. I didn't know what he would do if he got free.

"He's not gonna talk Wyatt, we might as well end things now. We can summon a new one." Chris said as he walked away. I heard Wyatt sigh. Pulling back the knife he was about to stike when I snapped reacting.

"Stop!" I shouted as I waved my hand in Wyatt's direction causing the knife to be sent soaring away. I gestured to Aaron quickly setting him loose as I heard my family start to yell.

"Melinda! No!" I heard mom call out as Dad yelled out my name.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard Chris yell he was by Aunt Phoebe, while Wyatt looked at me wearing a shocked expression. Ignoring all of them I felt my entire focus on Aaron as he slowly stood up. He eyed everyone in the room with a dark expression until suddenly his eyes focused back on me. His expression became even darker as a glint of something showed through his gaze. He wasn't quite himself I saw that. This wasn't the Aaron I was used to dealing with. An edge of fear slipped into me as my eyes took in all of Aaron. The entire room was completely still.

Opening my mouth I took a breath about to say something, but Aaron jumped at me pinning me between him and the far wall behind me. His mouth captured mine in a kiss that shouldn't be done in public, let alone in front of my family. His hands slammed my wrists against the wall pinning them there like the rest of me. Letting out an involuntary groan I arched against him. It was as though his animalistic behavior were slowly slipping into me.

"Hey!" I heard Wyatt yell as he took a step in our direction. Aaron turned around with a snarl as he froze my big brother where he stood with a look. My thoughts were hyper focused on Aaron, and the feelings he was giving me. I was feeling all of this animalistic energy and he was my only suitable outlet for it. I couldn't kill anyone here, nor could I go around beating the crap out of random people so I was left with Aaron. _Isn't this what he's feeling?_ I asked myself._ Is this a new power?_ I thought briefly before Aaron's mouth was back on mine. My hands were fighting against his so I could wrap my arms around him. Suddenly I felt his hips moving against mine, teasingly.

"Aaron!" I shouted trying to move my own, only not having enough room to.

"Stop them! What're you waiting for? Get your sister!" I heard someone yell. Then all silence everywhere. My only focus was Aaron. I groaned as I felt his hands slip to my shirt and shred it open. He didn't want to break the kiss; any moment that passed where we weren't touching was agonizing. I wanted him so badly.

Using telekinesis I pulled his shirt right off of him, ripping down the back and front. My legs wrapped around his waist pulling my hips up against his as I ground against him as hard as I could.

"Melinda." I heard him groan as he mouth moved down to my neck, over my shoulder, and down to my chest. I gasped as my hands fisted his hair arching up against him. Gasping I then felt hands at my jeans yanking them open, and down my legs. I felt Aarons hands trail up my body slowly as he moved to my eye level to kiss me. Suddenly Aaron's hands slid over mine as he moved them down to his own jeans. I caught the obvious meaning but smirked into our kiss as I rolled us over. Now catching on to where he brought us. His house.

"I slid my way down to the waist of his jeans, making sure to trail my open mouth down his torso. Getting to the waistband of his jeans I glanced up at him. Aaron looked as though he were in pain. He growled down at me, in a sexy way.

"Well, that's not going to get you anywhere." I chuckled out as I straddled his jean clad hips. He groaned at the friction I'd caused. "Melinda." He said.

I giggled as I leaned down over him and kissed him roughly. Everything else was disintegrating as the animalistic feelings intensified. I quickly slid his jeans off his body and rocked my hips against his now. Aaron's hands jumped to my hips as he rolled us over. I felt his fingers working against my underwear sending shivers up my spine my hand in his hair was clenching it roughly while my other hand dug my nails into his back.

Aaron could've been an underwear model. His body was solid, and fit. The hand that had been at his back now ran down his chest as my fingers teased him by playing with the waistband on his briefs. He groaned as he moved at lightning speed. He was hovering over me pressing me into his mattress. Using his body to tantalize me. His hands reached to the waistband of my panties, fingertips slowly slipping under the waistband. Arching up against him, "Aaron." I gasped out. "Please." I groaned as my body tensed up.

Closing my eyes I gripped whatever part of him that I could tightly feeling myself just on the edge of something big when he suddenly stopped. My eyes opened slowly to look at him in a pleading manor, "Please." I groaned.

"Shh…" He said to me softly, as he slid his hand out, causing me to groan again in disappointment. Suddenly he pushed himself up off the bed, and moved away. His stance was defensive as though he was preparing himself to fight.

"Aaron? What's going on?" I asked. The animalistic behavior was put on the back burner. He was still feeling it, however he was just more focused on a sudden threat that was somewhere close by.

Upon hearing a growl I jumped only to feel arms go around my waist and breath at my ear. I screamed attempting to throw the person off me. I was unsuccessful, as I was thrown onto the bed and a pale shirtless man pinned me to the mattress. His hair was long and stringy, and it fell into my face.

"Aaron!" I yelled. He had lightning speed as he raced over only to be stopped with a, "Mr. Milford!" A tall tan man came in from the darkness. Aaron stopped instantly. These guys had to be the vampires in charge to have control over Aaron like that. I gulped feeling this guy's grip on me tighten.

* * *

**I know it's been a long time, but I've had some recent trouble getting anything out with this story. I know it's not long, but please review. Thanks! 3**


	9. Apologies

**Chapter 9: Apologies**

* * *

"Wha- what's happening?" I asked into the darkness. "Aaron?" I asked fighting against the guy above me.

"Stop it!" He yelled suddenly causing me to jump. My body froze involuntarily, _What?_ I thought my fear jumping up a couple notches. When he yelled he'd gripped my wrists tighter, and I felt something snap causing me to react. "Get off me!" I shouted jerking my leg up to kick him, however he blocked it. Laughing above me, he turned his head to look at the other man. Aaron glared over at the guy above me making a threatening move towards him, "Joseph, let her go." He snarled.

The man above me- Joseph merely smirked at Aaron not moving. "What do we do now? You didn't exactly come up with a plan, Michael." The guy above me said with a lazy glance towards the other guy.

"Mr. Milford, you have now become a problem."

Aaron looked towards Michael just waiting for him to continue, "You see, I was never on board with your plan with… _her._" At 'her' I watched Michael gesture towards me.

"Plan?" I muttered only to be ignored.

"Well, it's not your opinion that matters. It's William's."

"Williams dead, Aaron." The guy above me said coldly. I saw Aaron visible react, his body tensed up and suddenly he sprinted at the tan man. They were locked in a deadly battle all I could do was watch at first. I was hypnotized by their movements. So graceful, yet so deadly.

Thinking quickly I looked above me to Mr. Pale and noticed he was watching the fight just as intently as I had been. I sent him soaring backwards; he bounced off the wall across from me and landed on the floor with a loud thud, and a sickening crack. I made a break for the door only to be stopped. Joseph stood in front of me his eyes were hyper focused on me. I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried.

"What's- What's happening to me?" I gasped out. Joseph started laughing, it was genuine this time. Creepily so, "Ohhh… Aaron. You've never glamoured her before? That's touching."

"I've never had to." Aaron growled as Michael slammed him down on the floor roughly.

"Well, I'm surprised. I guess it means you played your part well then, huh?" Joseph eyed me in a way that made me super aware of my lack of attire.

"Alright well, we've got them. Might as well bring them back for trial…" Michael muttered as he hefted Aaron up to his feet, then in a flash they were gone.

"Alright sweetheart, let's go." Joseph said his hands gripping me and pulling my body against his roughly as we shimmered out of Aaron's house. Opening my eyes I felt coldness all around me and noticed all the walls were made of rock. I recognized where we were, and I was not happy about it. The vampires cave.

Looking around I noticed Aaron on the ground while Michael stood over him. "Don't get me wrong Aaron, your plan seemed to have been working, but we just don't have enough time. Sorry." Michael's eyes looked in my direction, uncomfortably trailing over me slowly. He took a step in my direction, but Aaron gripped his ankle and dragged him back, so he fell. Michael and Aaron lashed out at each other until more vampires came and separated them.

I froze knowing just how screwed I was, I was surrounded by vampires, in their lair or whatever, and to top it all off I was in barely any clothes. _Shit._ I thought biting my lip.

"Aaron, don't make this harder. I mean after all this was you're plan to begin with." Michael sounded as though he were scolding a child.

"Fuck you." Aaron groaned out as he fought against the vampires that held him down.

"Oh, c'mon, you'd never talk to William like this. Think of me as William. A younger, better William." Aaron's glare hardened.

"You killed him. I know you did. You never agreed with anything William supported." Aaron began ranting only to be cut off with a punch to his face. I thought I'd heard a snap, but Aaron seemed fine once Michael pulled away.

"It doesn't matter. There's no proof, and now that he's dead. I'm in charge. And, I don't like your attitude-."

"So kill me." Aaron cut him off harshly. The vampires around him released him tossing him in my direction. He landed on the ground hard.

"Oh, no, no, no. That'd be too easy. I'm going to hold you to your plan, and then force you to accept my authority so you can serve me for the rest of your existence." Aaron growled as he glared up at Michael. "But," Michael continued. "Before all of that, I'm going to let you do the first honors. Go ahead. Finish it off." Aaron paused as he glanced up at me.

"Aaron?" I asked my voice was soft, the fear was evident in it.

Aaron blinked as if just remembering I was there. "Melinda…" He said, his voice held tons of emotions. "I- I'm so sorry…" He mumbled.

"Sorry?" I asked him. Glancing over to Michael I saw him watching us with an eyebrow up, perplexed.

"Ahh…" He interrupted, "You couldn't handle it, Milford. You screwed things up. You _really_ fell for her, didn't you?" Aaron glanced away looking down at the rock floor.

"_Really fell?_" I asked. "What does that even mean?" I finished. A silence passed throughout the rocky room. "Aaron?" I yelled.

Aaron flinched when I yelled but I was too upset to care at the moment. _Was it all a trick?_ I asked myself. _No, no. He- he couldn't- He wouldn't._

"Mr. Milford, your lady is waiting." Michael interrupted. Joseph came in closer to me, but I sent him soaring in to the rocky walls. Michael laughed joyfully, as he glanced to Joseph, "You need to learn some patience." Michael had been moving towards me, but I was so wrapped up in Aaron that I hadn't noticed just how close until I was yanked against him. My back was pressed against the front of him.

"Aaron!" I yelled instinctively. Aaron was up on his feet inches in front of me instantly. His angry eyes were glued on the guy behind me, "Let her go." Aaron growled out through gritted teeth.

"Oh, no, no, no. C'mon Aaron we're just going by _your_ plan. Isn't that right Joseph?" Joseph nodded wearing a grin as his eyes scanned me up and down. "And, seeing as how you're struggling to do the job. I think we should step up and help you." Michael said the last part as he tossed me at Joseph. I tensed when I felt his cold hands on my skin.

Aaron started over here only to be thrown back by Michael who was in front of me instantly. "I really am sorry for how things are turning out. You know I really don't like to fight one of my own, but Aaron's not giving me much of an option here, am I right?" He sent me a smile that even in my predicament I found dazzling. _Of course it's dazzling, you idiot. He's a freaking vampire._ My head thought to myself.

"You know I don't even know where our animosity towards each other came from we weren't always like this you know. I turned him into what he is today." Michael said as he moved some of my hair behind my ear, and out of my face.

I moved away from his hand disgusted. "Oh, c'mon, Melinda. I'm not that bad. After all you let Aaron touch you in other places, didn't you?" His voice got lower towards the end of the sentence as he leaned in closer. My body tensed thinking about how he and Mr. Pale guy behind me watched my moment with Aaron. I felt my face heat up in response to that.

"She's embarrassed." Michael laughed out causing my anger to spike. I heard a noise as Aaron jumped up only to be slammed down by a much bigger vampire. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe I see jealousy in his eyes, Joseph?"

The vampire behind me chuckled as he yanked me back harder against him. "I'd say so… I mean he's got a reason to be. " Suddenly I was spun around to face him. His blue eyes were as light as his skin. Suddenly everything was changing. His pale skin seemed so smooth, and his eyes were icy blue and sending shivers down my spine. My head felt light, and everything else but him became blurry.

"You want to kiss me. Badly." I heard him say softly, and I began leaning in without a thought. An eruption of noise came from behind me, but I was solely focused on Joseph and his mouth that was leaning in closer, and closer to mine. My heart began beating faster in excitement, I couldn't take it anymore. His mouth was so close to mine. Our mouths were millimeters apart, when suddenly I was yanked from him, soaring through the air. A groan of disappointment escaped me. _No._ I thought briefly, but then the feelings left slowly. My urges became under my own control and my fear returned. Aaron had me now, and all I wanted to do was get away from him. Squirming out of his arms I leaped away from him putting some distance between us.

"No!" I shouted landing on my feet, "Stay away from me!"

"Melinda…" I heard Aaron say. He moved towards me, but I backed up a few paces.

"I said no. Aaron, leave me alone." I heard my voice, and how weak it sounded. It sounded like I didn't mean it. _Did I?_ I thought briefly. _YES!_ My mind yelled, but my heart wasn't so sure. Suddenly everyone froze as a bunch of bright blue floating lights appeared as quickly as they appeared they were gone. And I was in a different place. I felt arms around me as I felt my world blur and move under my feet.

"Mel..?" I heard a voice asked as Eric came into my blurred vision. Then my vision failed as more, and more voices hit me.

* * *

**Hey Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think so far. I'm not sure about Melinda and Aaron. I mean the show pretty much made it clear that a demon and a witches relationship wouldn't work with Phoebe/Cole. However this isn't the TV show so… Anyway drop a review and let me know your opinion on the chapter and everything. Thank you!**


End file.
